


The Night Before

by head_in_the_clouds13



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/head_in_the_clouds13/pseuds/head_in_the_clouds13
Summary: It’s finally here.Separated from each other the night before the big day, Anna and Kristoff work through some pre-wedding jitters.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Night Before

Anna was up late, too excited and nervous to fall asleep at her normal time.

She knew full well she wasn’t the only one; the entire kingdom was surely breathless with anticipation for what was to come in the morning.

But for two people, the nerves were higher than one ever could have imagined. She was one of them.

She sat on the window seat, gazing around her bare room. Most everything had been packed up by this time. She shivered slightly as the realization came to her. 

This was the last night she would ever be spending here.

Her lanterns had been put out some time ago, and in the darkness, she could make out the silhouette of the gown displayed in the corner. She smiled, knowing she would donn it in a matter of hours. She would be driven about the kingdom in an enclosed carriage with her sister, her maid of honor, smiling and waving for the people, before stopping in front of the cathedral. Elsa would get out ahead of her, and Mattias would be there to help her out of the carriage and walk her down the aisle — to Kristoff.

Just the thought of seeing him got her excited. They’d been unallowed to meet during the day leading up to their wedding, as per tradition, and she missed him. But the idea of seeing him as her bridegroom sent shivers down her spine. She bit her lip as she turned her head to look out the window, imagining him standing at the altar, tall and proud, though still with his eyes gleaming like a kid on Christmas. They’d each been forbidden from seeing each other’s attire for the big day as well, but she was sure he’d be stunningly handsome. He always was, after all.

She hopped up on her feet, walking over to her bed and leaning against the board at the foot of it. She’d grown up in this room, and though somewhat melancholy about leaving it, she was relieved that the long, lonely days she’d spent here as a child were over. There were so many wonderful people in her life now, and she would soon be starting a family with the man she loved. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the last thought, fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger. Her giddiness for such a big step in her life was naturally mixed with nervousness 

Anna hoped her fiancé was holding up alright. She was very impressed at the way he’d handled the preparation to be her consort. Of course, she knew he would always be a mountain man at heart, but he wanted  _ her _ and he was willing to take whatever she came with.

God bless him.

She’d make sure to give him every opportunity she could to be out in his element. They would do remote getaways for a few months every summer, like she had done with her parents and sister before The Accident. In her mind's eye, she could picture a little cabin in the mountains that she was sure Kristoff would gladly help construct. She could just see it now: the perfect place for annual trips, weekend getaways, and for her husband to spend a little alone time when he’d understandably need a break from the goings-on of the castle.

_ Her  _ **_husband_ ** __

Anna giggled to herself as the phrase echoed throughout her mind. She went over to her wedding dress to better see it in the dark, gently running the ruffly material of the between her fingers. She glanced in amusement at the  _ very _ long train at the back of the skirt, before her eyes drifted higher to admire the subtle gold accents along the bodice. She was getting  _ married  _ tomorrow. It still somehow didn’t feel real. 

She found herself wishing desperately to exchange a few words with Kristoff before the ceremony, just to tell him how grateful she was that she was going to be his wife. Rocking back and forth on her feet in thought, her face suddenly lit up. She had an idea. Before she knew it, she was rushing over to the desk in the corner, pulling out a piece of paper and sitting down to write.

* * *

In his modest first-floor bedroom stationed near the stables, the few personal items he had packed up in crates, Kristoff paced back and forth. He was still not yet changed into his pajamas. A light tremor ran throughout his whole body. This was all so surreal, he could almost swear it was a dream. Tomorrow he would transition from an orphaned ice harvester to the Queen’s husband and consort. If someone were to tell him four years ago that this is what life had in store for him, he would have laughed in their face uncontrollably. 

He began to wonder if Anna’s mother had experienced the same terror he felt when she married into the family. At least he and Anna didn’t have to go through the same level of scrutiny from the public and royal advisers that she and Agnarr must have. He was incredibly grateful they had been able to overcome the strict expectation for a monarch to marry another royal. The process had gone much smoother this time around because of that, so he had been told. 

Still, he was nervous as hell. 

He collapsed into his bed, trying to steady himself. He thought of Anna, imagined their eyes locking from afar as she entered the cathedral in the morning. A nervous smile crept onto his face. His Anna, his princess, his queen, his other half.

Kristoff realized in that moment that, with the social statuses and specifics peeled back, he and Anna weren’t that different. They were two orphans who had experienced more than their fair share of pain and loss throughout their lives and wanted to find love, though it had taken him until he met her to realize that last part. They truly were a great match. 

Now slightly more at ease, Kristoff slowly began changing out of his day clothes, anxiously eyeing his wedding getup across from his bed. He was sure he drove seamstress and tailor absolutely crazy with his woes. They ended up putting a lot of work into making the suit looser than his previous ones without it being noticeable to the naked eye, less scratchy too. He knew the drill for the event, how he would have to smile and wave, stand straight and confident in front of a huge crowd, exchange polite words with foreign dignitaries. This event would be the first of many occasions requiring those same things. 

His fingers still shook lightly as he finished buttoning his nightshirt. He was determined to do his damn best at being Anna’s consort, no matter how demanding the task might be. 

A sudden knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts.

“Sir? Her majesty called me to deliver a message to you.”

Kristoff opened his bedroom door with raised eyebrows, and he and the staff member exchanged a nod in greeting before he was handed a piece of paper, neatly folded into a square. As soon as he took it in his hand, he could feel a small weight; there was something wrapped inside.

“Uh, thank you.”

He smiled at the man and nodded his head again before closing the door.

Sitting on his bed, he unfolded the note. As expected, something fell out onto his mattress from the folds of the paper. He lifted it in his palm to examine it. The thin golden circle was a pin bearing Arendelle’s seal. Immediately understanding, he looked up at his attire for the ceremony. The pin was small and subtle enough to go on the chest of his suit jacket. 

Kristoff smiled, clutching the pin in his hand as he turned his attention back to the letter.

* * *

_ I am so proud of you, Kristoff Bjorgman. Thank you for being willing to stay by my side no matter what. You are the most wonderful, caring man and no matter what official titles say, you’ll always be my king. _

_ I love you, _

_ Anna _

* * *

Kristoff scanned her words over and over, a feeling of tranquility and certainty washing over him. He thought of holding Anna’s hands during the ceremony, of the eager kiss they would share as the bishop pronounced them man and wife, of their visit to the trolls the morning after before they set off on their honeymoon in the mountains. He thought of their life together, their children, being together every step of the way. He never pictured himself as a husband or father during his adolescence, but that had changed now.

It was true that this royal lifestyle was incredibly daunting. Things were going to be very different and he still had a lot of adjusting to do, but as long as he was with Anna, he wouldn’t have it any other way. She made anything worth it.

Thinking quick, he put down the items and walked back to his door. He was relieved to see the servant still nearby, walking down the long corridor. 

“Hey, Anders?” he called out. The man stopped and turned his head to look at him. “Can you wait here for a minute? I want to send something back, if you don’t mind.”

Kristoff could see the man’s amused smile as he fully turned. 

“Of course, sir.”

In his now near-empty room, Kristoff managed to find a pencil and some paper. After he finished writing, he tucked the note from Anna away in one of his packed crates for safekeeping. Then, he dug through the crate containing his sashes.  


* * *

Anna was finally about to settle into her bed when she heard a knock. She grinned as she heard the servant’s words, rushing over to open her door. The two exchanged smiles as he handed Anna the message from her fiancé.

“Thank you, Anders. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, your majesty,” He bowed his head and turned away. 

Anna shut the door, unraveling the piece of fabric wrapped around the folded paper in glee. The sash was a bit thinner and shorter than the ones he usually wore and colored in pale blues. She admired the familiar pattern and kept hold of it as she unfolded the letter.

* * *

_ Thank you for coming into my life, for giving me everything I never knew I wanted. _

_ I’m ready. _

_ I’ll be waiting for you at the altar tomorrow.  _

_ All my love, always, _

_ Kristoff _

* * *

Anna was smiling softly, clutching the sash against her chest. An overwhelming happiness bubbled within her as she set the note down.

She was ready, too.

She walked over to her dress again, carefully tying the blue sash around the waist and taking a step back.

Perfect.   
  


She picked up Kristoff’s note and read it over again, blissfully placing a kiss on his clunky signature before gently folding it back up and storing it away. 

Settling under her covers, Anna rubbed her engagement ring with her opposite hand. Her eyes slipped shut as she willed herself to fall asleep. 

The morning could not come fast enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
